


Danger

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

## Danger

by persephone

I write poems because they're easier than stories. This one was somewhat inspired by Brighid's "The Winter's Heart".

Not my native language, unbeta'd, feedback always welcome.

* * *

Your body still responds to danger.  
Silken glide of mouth and skin,  
Heat that burns you from within  
The eyes of a near, distant stranger. 

You live for the moment of the fall,  
For the time they throw you away;  
Have you ever really wanted to stay,  
Or are you a loner after all? 

And I wish that I could give to you  
More than that quick, fleeting heat,  
More than sweat and rapid heartbeat.  
I wish I could give you something true. 

But I can't, so I'll wait till the end, When you'll come back to your home ground. And maybe you'll smile, or maybe you'll frown. If I can't be your lover, let me be your friend. 

* * *

End Danger by persephone: persefone_il@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
